


Previews

by SilverMidnight



Category: Grimm (TV), Harry Potter - Fandom, NCIS: Los Angeles
Genre: Angst, Case Fic, Hurt/Comfort, Multi, Previews for new stories, Read Warning per chapter, Sex, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-13
Updated: 2016-07-24
Packaged: 2018-04-04 04:30:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4125582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverMidnight/pseuds/SilverMidnight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Previews for upcoming stories that I will be writing. One chapter for each new story. I'll add more as I go along.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. NCIS:LA

**Author's Note:**

> So I've been working on a few things when I feel like ramming my head in the wall because of Royalty. I'm going to put a few previews of stories that I'll be working on at some point in time in the future. Probably when I'm done with Royalty. Tell me what you think please!
> 
> I own nothing. Also, I know I've said this before, but I've started a Facebook page called SilverMidnight52. I believe this will be an easier way for us to communicate and for you to get a say when I have questions.
> 
> We'll start with a NCIS: LA story that I think you'll like. Deeks is placed undercover by LAPD. When his boss contacts Hetty she realizes that things might not be an easy fix.

A soft sound of contentment slipped from the blonds lips as a warm body snuggled deeper into his hold. Looking down at the younger man he couldn't help smiling at the site. It was more than he ever thought could happen but it was perfect. Well almost perfect.

Shutting his eyes he let himself focus solely on the feeling of happiness coursing through him. It wasn't often that he allowed himself to slow down long enough to really enjoy anything. Something he was truly beginning to question.

That was a lie. He had been questioning most of his life choices lately. Which was something that he never thought he would do. Being confident and firm in how he ran his life was something he had always prided himself on.

Was it possible that four short months had changed him that much? Or... Maybe it had always been building. He had spent so much of his life doing everything to not be like his Father that he might have lost himself.

Shaking his head to get rid of the thoughts he looked back at the man fast asleep in his arms. Black hair that was normally spiked fell loosely over pale skin. In his mind he could see pale blue eyes, almost silver, though they were closed.

The slight muscular body wrapped tightly around him. His head resting right over his heart. Reaching down the blond carded a hand through black hair drawing a happy sigh from the man as he tried to curl tighter into his arms.

For a moment everything was perfect. The only thing he had to think about was the man in his arm. Could it really be that easy? Could he really be able to have this in his life? Better question. Could he really allow himself to have this?

Before the blond could think anymore his phone went off. Moving quickly he tried to mute it before it woke the other man, but blue eyes blinked up at him tiredly reminding him too much of a sleep deprived puppy.

"Declan?" the younger man questioned with a yawn.

"Shh," Declan soothed climbing out of bed, "I'll be right back. I have to take this."

With a slight nod the blue eyes slipped shut. Waiting a moment the blond walked out of the bedroom and through the quiet house until he was outside. Looking around to make sure no one was around him he looked down at his phone.

His heart dropped to his stomach when he saw the name. Saying reality came ringing was an understatement. Even as he dialed the number back a voice in his head demanded he threw the phone away and never looked back.

"What do you have, Deeks?" a gruff voice barked out on the other side.


	2. Harry Potter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's a lot of Slytherin hate out there. Because my house is Slytherin I decided to write a little thing that shows everything Slytherin truly stands for against everything people thinks it stands for. I own nothing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also, I know I've said this before, but I've started a Facebook page called SilverMidnight52. I believe this will be an easier way for us to communicate and for you to get a say when I have questions.

Slytherin. How can one simple word change someones life so drastically? How could it tear apart a family that held love above all? How could it turn an eleven year old boy into someone that was hated by an entire community?  
Sadly, the answer was very easily. It only took two years for the angry words and hateful glares to crack the shell of a child. One conversation with a stranger to plant the seeds of doubt in his mind. And one simple sentence from the people that should love you no matter what. To change everything.  
Looking back it feels like it should have taken more. That he should have been able to tell the lies from the truths. He should have been stronger. Then again...How strong can a child be?


	3. Grimm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nick and Monroe accidentally release a Blutbad from a locket. Now they have to decide exactly what is happening.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I own nothing.

"Alice!" a yell echoed through the small room.

Nick and Monroe jerked away as the newly appeared man spun around wildly. He almost looked like a feral animal. The Grimm was instantly reminded of a Blutbad. Which was only confirmed when red eyes locked on the two men.

A low growl left the Blutbad as he took a step forward. Nick lifted his gun pointing it at his chest but that didn't seem to do anything to deter the man. Before he could get any further though Monroe stepped forward his eyes bleeding red as well. That did make the other Blutbad stop and cock his head to the side.

"Where is she?" he growled angrily, "Tell me."

"Who?" Nick questioned stepping forward, "Alice?"

"Yes. Tell me where she is."

"I don't… You're the only one that came out."

The red eyes slowly dimmed until they were almost a maroon color. A soft almost desperate whimper fell from his lips as he slowly sunk to the ground as if the weight of the world was crushing him. Seeing the man basically fall apart Nick put his gun away. He wasn't going to need it now.

"Who's Alice?" Nick asked going into the voice he used when talking to victims.

"My wife," the answered despair clear in his voice.

Looking over at Monroe Nick saw the pain echoing in his eyes. It was easy to see that the man was thinking of what it would be like if he lost Rosalee. It was not the kind of thing that anyone needed to feel. Sadly, it was something that he had seen a lot of since he became a cop. It was not something he liked doing.

"Tell me about her," Nick requested softly.

The Blutbad looked up his eyes filled with sadness and anger. For a moment the man was sure he would refuse, but he nodded his head in agreement after a moment later. He still looked like he thought it was a waste of time. To get his wife back though he was probably willing to do anything in his power.

"Okay," the Blutbad nodded standing up once more, "What do you need to know?"

"Everything you can think of," Nick spoke going into full cop mode, "I'm Detective Nick Burkhardt and this is my friend Monroe."

"Kyrian Müller," he introduced with a slight nod of his head, "My wife is Alice Müller."

"Is she… Is she like you?" Monroe questioned awkwardly.

"Like me? A Blutbad? No, Alice is a Grimm."

Both Nick and Monroe's eyes widened at that news. As far as they knew their friendship was the first of it's kind. The idea that someone had actually moved past friendship and into actual marriage was mind blowing. It did give Nick hope that he might be able to have a normal relationship.

"She's alive though," Kyrian said firmly a hard edge coming to his eyes, "I know she is.

"Kyrian," Nick tried to soothe the man.

"She is. If she wasn't I'd be dead."

Nick and Monroe shared a look of confusion Kyrian sounded so sure of himself. It was as if he knew something that they didn't. It wouldn't be all that surprising. Still, it was almost creepy in a way. He was a little afraid to find out the answer.

"Why do you think that?" Nick asked confused.

Kyrian stared at the men before reaching down and pulling his shirt off. The Grimm watched in horrid fascination as the man's scarred chest came into view. Most of the scars were focused over his heart. It was as if someone had taken a knife to him and removed his heart.

"She has my heart and I have hers," Kyrian spoke calmly, "If one of us died so would the other. Alice is alive. I don't know where. I have to find her."

"Okay, we'll find her."

"Thank you, Detective Burkhardt. I don't wish to go back to being a wolf. I enjoy being a human too much."

"Being a… I don't understand."

A sharp chuckle left Kyrian's throat his eyes turning red once more. He looked more like an animal than Nick had ever seen. For the first time he was truly afraid of the being in front of him. How could a Grimm marry someone that was obviously wild?

"I used to wonder the woods alone," Kyrian grinned darkly, "I never killed anyone. At least no one innocent. I spent all of my time in my wolf form. I found it so difficult to stay in my human form. A village began to form near my home. I tried to keep my home safe from the humans. I scared them one too many times. The sent a group to kill me. As I was running I turned to my human form. A woman saw me. Her eyes reminded me of the moon.

"They they changed. It was the blackest black that I had ever seen. I felt so drawn to her that I forgot I was being chased. A bullet ripped through my chest a moment later. She looked so afraid. She dropped next to my side her white dress staining red. I don't remember exactly what happened after that. The pain came in my chest once more. I felt as if I couldn't breathe. Then I was fine. My chest was carved up, but I felt fine. Alice told me later that in order to save me she did something a little on the crazy side."

"What?"

"She ate my heart."


End file.
